Krim Steinbelt
was a scientist who invented and installed his conscious within the after his "death" by the Roidmudes. He is affectionately nicknamed by his user, Shinnosuke Tomari. Krim serves as the support unit for Shinnosuke when the latter becomes Drive and can assist him later after achieving Shift Tridoron. History Past Mr. Belt was once Krim Steinbelt, the man who created the Core Driviars for the Shift Cars and Tridoron. He assisted his friend Professor Banno in developing the Roidmudes after they hit a wall in development by giving them Core Driviars. He and Banno parted ways after he saw that his colleague had made Roidmude 002 take on the form of an investor who had refused to provide him with funding, in order to enact fantasies of torturing the person who defied his research. Horrified by the sight of what his colleague was doing, he declared that their friendship and partnership were over, and when Banno attempted to convince him to change his mind, he yelled "SHUT UP!" before leaving in disgust. However, they went out of control and began harming humanity instead of helping it. He resolved to stop them by using contingencies including the equipment used by Drive, but his mansion was attacked by the first three Roidmudes, with his body being killed by 002. However, before he dies, Roidmude 004 appears to copy his data for Banno. He was originally supposed to inhabit the body of Cyberoid ZZZ but abandoned it due to the need of a stronger will. Thus, he transferred his consciousness to the Drive Driver, and continued his fight by aiding Drive. Mr. Belt received help from one of his old colleagues, Jun Honganji, whom set up the formation of Special Investigation Unit as well as the setting of Drive Pit. He even recruited Rinna to create most of Drive's arsenals and seeking his mentor Harley Hendrickson to built a new Rider System that would surpass him as a safety precaution. Global Freeze & Shinnosuke's recruitment He was present for the beginning of the Global Freeze and the rise and fall of Protodrive. He used the Roidmude Proto-Zero as his user, but found that he was incapable of destroying Cores. Following Proto-Zero's supposed death and despite being haunted by dreams of his past life, and the fear of Heart and 001 (who played a role the day Proto-Zero was supposedly killed) Mr. Belt continued to supervise the upgrades to the Drive system and scouted out a new candidate, finding one in forlorn, depressed super cop Shinnosuke Tomari. After revealing himself as the source of Tridoron's "Voice", Mr. Belt received his name and gained his new warrior in Shinnosuke. From then on, he would teach the young man all about the Roidmudes, the Shift Cars and what it meant to be the warrior Drive. Later when Drive was about to face Heart for the first time, he demands the rider and Kiriko to retreat from the opponent as the belt reveals his past to Shinnosuke back in the Drive Pit. Taking Shinnosuke to his destroyed mansion and giving him more info about his past, Heart arrives to fight them. However, Mr. Belt still had fears of the Roidmude but Shinnosuke decides to fight the monster without hesitation. While fighting, the belt notices that Heart has become stronger from before as the latter would perform his deadliest attack: the Dead Zone. Heart performs the Dead Zone on Drive as the rider is willing to sacrifice himself. Drive would plan to get Mr. Belt away from the attack so he can find a new user, but the latter refuses. A moment later, Chase appears to save Heart as they believe that Drive is gone. Being saved by the Shift Cars, Shinnosuke was critically injured and Mr. Belt becomes irate about his actions. However due to Shinnosuke's actions from the battle, this reminded Mr. Belt why he built Tridoron. When the Roidmude guardian Chase/Mashin Chaser appeared, Mr. Belt realized that his appearance and powers were themed after Protodrive, the first Drive. Ever since then, Krim doubted and was curious of what Chase had in relation with Protodrive. This wasn't until the Special Investigation Unit's Christmas Eve ceremony, Mr. Belt (through the Shift Cars) witnessed Chase's Roidmude form and number, 000 and he finally realized that his long dead comrade had mysteriously sided with the Roidmudes. When Medic had placed the Tire Koukan Shift Cars under her control and an upgraded Mashin Chaser overpowered Drive, Krim remembered Shift Formula, a Shift Car he created a long time ago but forced to hide it's existence due to the risk it carried. Having no other options left, he was forced to release the Shift Car for Shinnosuke's safety, granting Shinnosuke Drive Type Formula. However, the form was later made to be safely used with the creation of Trailer-Hou by Rinna. Followed by the revealing of Neo-Viral Cores that let Roidmdues fuse with humans through their darker hearts, Mr. Belt undergoes modifications by Rinna to only attack the Roidmudes' structures without harming the human inside with a sample of Mashin Chaser's blasted-off Violet Guard. In the end, when Hayase's life is endangered by Hajime Taga/Sword Roidmude, Mr. Belt forcefully agrees to let Shinnosuke transform in front of several citizens including Kyu and Genpachiro. With all Special Investigation Unit members made aware of the Drive Pit, Jun revealed himself as an ally of Krim and had made Shinnosuke's identity as Kamen Rider Drive public. With the emergence of Roidmude 001, Mr. Belt's fear escalated to the point of frequently dreaming of Protodrive's defeat back in the Global Freeze, fearing that he would lose Shinnosuke as well. Due to this, he always scolded Shinnosuke for acting on his own but after encouragements by Chase (whom returned to his aid) and his old colleague Jun, Mr. Belt ceased his fears and helped Drive defeated Freeze Roidmude. But as it seemed that they won, Freeze's Core intact and evolved into Super Evolution, killing both Shinnosuke and the Drive Driver. However, it was later revealed that he had fused himself with Shinnosuke, making it possible for Shift Tridoron to be used to resurrect both of them. Once Mr. Belt and Shinnosuke have been resurrected, they easily defeated Freeze with their new form, Type Tridoron however Freeze reveals that he was not the one that murdered Eisuke which Shinnosuke started to be puzzled about his words. Sometime after Eisuke's murder had been exposed, Mr. Belt met Banno again by Go, as he displeased and remembered his inner darkness from the past. The rest of the Units at first trust him until he revealed his true colors by stealing the data from Drive Pit, hijacking a Ride Booster and knocked the Kamen Riders Drive and Mach. During his kidnapping by Banno, Roidmude 004 placed a computer chip with a virus inside to slowly alter Krim's A.I. into a more sinister and violent personality. This chip was later destroyed by Shinnosuke along with Mr. Belt himself using the Shingo Axe after he tried to seize control of Shinnosuke's body in Type Tridoron and attempted to kill Go with the Trailer Hou before being forcefully ejected out of transformation. He was later restored thanks to a backup of his A.I. inside the Tridoron Key and using the 2035 version of the Drive Driver Shinnosuke swiped off of the Paradox Roidmude after the villain discarded it. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1206137_2271.html Final battle and lockdown Soon, a climatic battle between humanity and Banno (now called Gold Drive)'s forces ensued when all four Super Evolved Roidmudes presented and the creation of Sigma Circular, a machine used to initiate the Global Freeze. Mr. Belt also led to met 004, surprised by him for copying his form and intellect. Followed by both Gold Drive and Sigma's destruction, Mr. Belt went to the severely ruined Drive Pit, gathering all Shift Cars, Signal Bikes (except Chaser Signal), Trailer-Hou, and all of the Kamen Riders' arsenals and vehicles to prepare themselves for a lockdown beneath the Drive Pit to ensure that no Core Driviars would fall into the wrong hands. But before that, he bid his farewell to Shinnosuke and the Special Investigation Unit, all while he projected a hologram of his past human self and retrieving back the Shift Brace. Personality "Mr. Belt" is an elegant individual, guiding Shinnosuke as he adapts and learns more about being Drive. He is very smart, having been the inventor of the Drive Driver, and his intelligence manifests in often adding English to his sentences. He often makes puns about driving like Kiriko, and though he is often cool, calm and collected, he becomes hot-blooded in battle. He'll have the tendency to say "Start Your Engines!" every time Shinnosuke is able to enter battle. However, he is not without a dark side. Considering his past life as Krim Steinbelt, Mr. Belt is very driven to fight the Roidmudes. He often prefers to keep secrets from Shinnosuke and everyone he knows (Rinna as his third assistant, Go Shijima, Kiriko's little brother as the candidate for a new Rider System) despite having themselves as trustworthy allies, which angered them further. Even if that's the case, Krim eventually cares for his comrades, having tried to keep Shinnosuke out from any battles against Roidmude Executives as possible to prevent his loss. Since Heart was the one whom killed him, Banno and Protodrive (who was later revealed to be alive), Mr. Belt developed a fear towards him and if Drive and Kiriko would come to face him, he would order them to retreat. Ever since he assisted Banno in the creation of the Roidmudes, he was guilt-driven for the rest of his life, having given a hand in creating the "monsters". Functionality 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= Unlike other conventional drivers, the Drive Driver only acts as a sensor, while the actual activation for the Shift Cars are performed on the . This does not detract at all from Mr. Belt's role, however. He can remotely control Tridoron and the Shift Cars on his own to provide reinforcements for Shinnosuke. If he needs a more "hands-on" approach to communication and reconnaissance, he can directly control Tridoron and any of the Type Change Shift Cars, excluding Shift Dead Heat. Once enough Shift Tires have been summoned by Drive, Mr. Belt can command all of them to fly towards the enemy with the command . Episode 18 also shows that the Drive Driver's belt straps can be used as claws to attack Roidmudes, which Mr. Belt used when he was summoned by Shinnosuke to distract the Judge Roidmude long enough for him to transform. As of episode 25, the Drive Driver has been upgraded to deal with Roidmudes that evolved using Neo Viral Cores by targeting attacks to harm only the Roidmude body and Core, without harming the human host, much to Krim's discomfort. When Mr. Belt and Shinnosuke was revived by the Special Investigation Unit members and the new Shift Car Shift Tridoron introduced, he gains an additional ability, which is to borrow Shinnosuke's body as well as Drive in Type Tridoron to fight alongside him. Once Mr. Belt is in command, Shinnosuke's eyes shines red with a car beeping noise to signify Belt's control. In the dystopian future of year 2035, the Drive Driver has been modified and upgraded. Though the Krim Steinbelt AI in the driver is gone or nonexistent, the Drive Driver has an autonomous mode that allows the Drive Driver to fight without a host. The Krim Steinbelt AI from 2015 is restored onto the 2035 Drive Driver during Surprise Future. Rider Forms of Drive's . All versions of this Type bear a tire across Drive's left shoulder, though during the Tire Kakimazerl, the three Tires being combined first attach to his elbow in a manner similar to Type Formula's Tires. - Default= Type Tridoron *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.0t *'Kicking power': 31.0t *'Maximum jump height': 45.0m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. is Drive's sports car-based evolved form of Type Speed, as well as his ultimate form. Accessed through the Shift Tridoron Car, this form bears the . This form debuts in episode 33. In terms of Drive's Types, this form easily outclasses most others. In basic performance specs alone, Type Tridoron's punching power measures 2 tons heavier than Type Formula, with kicking power also measuring 2.4 tons heavier than the aforementioned Type. While Type Formula does maintain superiority in regards to speed and jumping ability, Type Tridoron is capable of comparable super-speed combat; being only 0.443 sec. slower than Type Formula (0.523 sec. slower from Type Formula's top speed). Drive's special ability in this form is , which allows him to combine three Tire Koukan Shift Cars of a particular set into a singular Shift Tire with the unique powers and abilities of the chosen Shift Cars for immediate and simultaneous use. Other abilities include advanced energy shielding, which generates a red bubble-like protective area around Drive that is capable of deflecting Super Evolution Roidmude-class energy attacks. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. Type Tridoron's ending theme is entitled "Unlimited Drive". ;Abilities Tire Fusion Dance.jpg|Tire Kakimazerl All Tire Blending.png|All Tire Kakimazerl Type Tridoron fast speed.png|Fast movement Rapid the Freeze!.jpg|Rapid pulley rotation Type Tridoron guard barrier.png|Energy barrier Three tires defending.jpg|Energy tire defense ;Finishers TriDrop.png|TriDrop (Normal ver.) Drive heart finishblow sigma.png|TriDrop (All Tire Kakimazerl ver.) Appearances: Episodes 33-39, Surprise Future, 41-47 - Attack 1.2.3= Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3 *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.0 *'Kicking power': 31.0 *'Maximum jump height': 45.0 *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. By Tire Blending his three hotrod-based Shift Cars (Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight Shadow), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 33. In this mode, Drive can produce multiple clones of himself and throw spike projectiles along with fireballs at the same time. Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3's Full Throttle finisher is an enhanced version of the , which focuses more colorful energy. ;Abilities Attack123 dulicaption.png|Duplication Four Drive lunching Spike.png|Spike launching Four fire tornado.png|Fire tornado manifestation ;Finishers Attack 123 Kick FT.png|TriDrop Appearances: Episodes 33, 35, 37, Surprise Future, 44 - People Saver= Type Tridoron People Saver *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t *'Kicking power': 31 t *'Maximum jump height': 45 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. By Tire Blending his three emergency-based Shift Cars (Justice Hunter, Mad Doctor, and Fire Braver), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 34. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Justice Cage, Cure Quicker, and Ladder Expander. Type Tridoron People Saver's Full Throttle finisher is an enhanced version of the , where after trapping the enemy in the Justice Cage's Energy Prison and using the Ladder Expander to lift them into the air, Drive floats up and destroys both the cage and the imprisoned target with an energized punch. *During Type Tridoron People Saver's first use, its Full Throttle "finisher" allowed Drive to utilize all three of his Tire Specific Items at once for various purposes (the Justice Cage to imprison any nearly culprits and the Cure Quicker & Ladder Expander to assist any nearby civilians by healing those who are injured and grabbing those who are falling respectively). ;Abilities People Saver Cage.jpg|Simultaneous trapping and lifting CQ Civilian.png|Healing syringes CQ Heart.png|Damaging syringes ;Finishers People Saver JustiSmash.png|JustiSmash ;Pseudo-Finishers People Saver Hunter FT.png|Justice Cage trapping People Saver Doctor FT.png|Cure Quicker healing People Saver Braver FT.png|Ladder Expander lifting Appearances: Episodes 34, 37, 39 - Kouji Genbar= Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t *'Kicking power': 31 t *'Maximum jump height': 45 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. By Tire Blending his three worksite-based Shift Cars (Rumble Dump, Spin Mixer, and Rolling Gravity), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 34. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Rumble Smasher and 10-ton Weight. ;Abilities Koujigenbar drifting.png|Spinning drift movement Koujigenbar Drill attack.png|Enhanced drill thrusting Appearances: Episodes 34, 36, 38-39, Surprise Future, 46 - American Dream= Type Tridoron American Dream *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': By Tire Blending his three luxury-based Shift Cars (Dream Vegas, Dimension Cab, and Amazing Circus), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . Even though this mode does not appear in the series proper, it would most likely arm Drive with the Drum Shields. - Weather Report= Type Tridoron Weather Report *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': By Tire Blending his three advertisement-based Shift Cars (Burning Solar, Road Winter, and Colorful Commercial), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . Even though this mode does not appear in the series proper, it would most likely arm Drive with the Frostreamer. - Tough Guy= Type Tridoron Tough Guy *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': By Tire Blending his three truck-based Shift Cars (Massive Monster, Hooking Wrecker, and Deco Traveller), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . Even though this mode does not appear in the series proper, it would most likely arm Drive with the Monster and Capture Hook. - Grand Prix= Type Tridoron Grand Prix *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': By Tire Blending his three Formula Pit Crew Shift Cars (Mantarn F01, Jacky F02, and Sparner F03), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . Even though this mode does not appear in the series proper, it would most likely arm Drive with the Jacky Riser and Grasper Claw. }} - Dark Drive= Though not actually Krim, but here, Roidmude 108 used the Drive Driver's ability to autopilot the suit, making "Eiji" (108) and Dark Drive look like different individuals to Shinnosuke. - Default= Dark Drive *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Dark Drive's futuristic mercedes-based form. Accessed through the Next side of the Shift Next Special Car, this form bears the . This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Krim Steinbelt, who is also the consciousness of the Drive Driver is portrayed by Chris Peppler. While possessing Shinnosuke, he is portrayed by Ryoma Takeuchi while retaining his voice. Conception The Drive Driver has been noted by producer Takahito Omori as Drive s version of , the automobile housing an artificial intelligence in the TV series , keeping with Drive s description as 'Kamen Rider meets Knight Rider'.Translated version of the Interview from the "Kamen Rider Drive Staff Cross Talk" Magazine Scan Notes *Steinbelt's surname contains the syllabic representation for the word , which is also a nickname given to the Drive Driver. **This is confirmed in-universe in episode 10, when Shinnosuke quips "Mr Belt wasn't a bad nickname after all" after the Drive Driver reveals he used to be Krim Steinbelt. *When Mr. Belt announces "Tire Koukan", the screen shows a rolling wheel which looks like the Typhoon's fan. *The Drive Driver resembles a car's speedometer and parts of a dashboard, while its straps resemble a seat belt. *This is the first Neo-Heisei transformation belt that is able to speak with its user. **He is also the second sentient belt that is able to verbally communicate with his Rider, as the Zecters were incapable of human speech, except in Kamen Rider Kabuto: Birth! Gatack Hyper Form!. *Due to his actor being fluent in English, Mr. Belt often injects English words and phrases into his sentences, such as Exactly or Absolutely. *Mr. Belt's head and stand while in Tridoron becomes the head for Tridoron's OtomoNin mode. *After merging with Shinnosuke, Mr. Belt becomes similar to Kamen Rider Den-O's Imagins and Kamen Rider Double's Phillip. *Krim was one of the suspects for the identity of Kamen Rider Dark Drive, which was the subject of mystery in the run-up to the premiere of Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, with a trailer following the Drive episode airing on the Sunday before the film's release offering a list of six suspects which also included Go Shijima, Chase, Kiriko Shijima, Eiji Tomari, and Shinji Koba. Ultimately, it turned out to be technically both Krim and Eiji, but in reality neither of them due to the Paradox Roidmude disguising as them. External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Drive Driver *TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron forms **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron **TV Asahi's page in Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3 ***TV Asahi's page on Tri-D Met Category:Drive Characters Category:Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformation Belt Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Rider Creator Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Revived Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:Roidmude disguises Category:Robot Riders